


Leave the Past Behind and Focus on the Now.

by Pryftan



Series: 20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 20 day OTP Kiss Challenge, A little angst, Body Worship, M/M, So Bilbo makes it better, Thorin is a little depressed, Yeah... I went there..., a bit of hurt/comfort, a little fluff, powerbottom!Bilbo, the internet is for...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pryftan/pseuds/Pryftan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge - Day 6: Good Morning Kiss</p>
<p>Bilbo decides to show Thorin all the reasons he loves his dwarf to banish the shadows of self-doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave the Past Behind and Focus on the Now.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... This turned out much longer that I had planned, with 100% more sex than I planned... Oh well! As always, thank you for your support and enjoy!

Thorin woke slowly to a bird's melody and the extra warmth of summer sun spilling across the bed from the only window in the room.  He shifted slightly, earning a soft mumble from his bed partner as a nose pressed into his shoulder and he couldn’t help but smile. Cracking one eye open, Thorin took in the smaller body curled up against his side with an arm and a leg draped across his body, all soft tanned skin and round features and mussed honey curls. Rolling onto his side, he pulled his hobbit close and dropped a lazy kiss into Bilbo’s curls.

 

His hobbit – his husband. He still wasn't quite used to the fact that Bilbo was his, to have and to hold until the stone took him again.  He had come to his senses after the battle, realizing just how horribly he had treated Bilbo.  He had begged for forgiveness the instant he woke to see the hobbit at his bedside.  For whatever reason, Bilbo chose to give him a second chance to prove that he could be the husband that he deserved.  

 

The first few months had been rough on both of them.  Thorin was ordered to remain in bed until his wounds completely healed.  That order would have been taken with a modicum of grace, except that it left him at the mercy of an irate hobbit.  Bilbo had used that to his advantage several times, forcing him to listen to the truths he didn't want to hear.  

 

The first night that he had stayed with Thorin and had that nightmare, he had made the mistake of touching Bilbo before speaking and had been slapped almost hard enough to bruise.  He hadn't needed to ask what had terrified the hobbit so much, it had been written so clearly across his features that Thorin's heart had clenched. No matter how many times Bilbo had said he forgave Thorin, he had woken from nightmares more often than not.  

  
They'd had some pretty fantastic rows, too. Not to say that they don’t fight now, but those had been something else.  Even the memories, so long ago now, stung with visions of Bilbo’s tear-streaked face and the lingering fear in his green eyes.  He could clearly remember all the horrible things he had said, self-loathing rising in the back of his throat like bile and he hugged Bilbo closer.

 

He still didn’t understand how he had earned his hobbit’s trust back; how this amazing creature could possibly love him after everything he’d done to him. It was hard to imagine anyone could forgive him when he still refused to forgive himself, two years after the fact. It wasn’t out of some need to punish himself, but out of fear that if allowed himself to let it go he would hurt his love again.  He would never allow that to happen again. 

 

A hard poke to his ribs startled him from his thoughts and he pulled back just far enough to look down at his hobbit’s face.  Bilbo’s eyes were still closed, but his brow was furrowed and his lips turned downwards.  His smaller arm curled around Thorin’s back and pulled him closer again, fingers stroking stiff muscles in an effort to make the dwarf relax. 

 

“Shhh. I am trying to sleep.” Bilbo admonished lightly. Thorin made an apologetic noise as he nuzzled the top of his hobbit’s head.  He felt the kiss Bilbo placed against his chest and reciprocated with one to his curls as he willed his muscles to loosen. 

 

With another kiss just above Thorin’s heart, Bilbo tilted his head back to look up at him with worried eyes, “You’re doing it again and I don’t like it.”

 

There were no words he could offer to refute Bilbo’s observation.  Part of him wanted to hate how perceptive his hobbit was, but that was one of the things he loved most about him.  He always knew when Thorin was sinking and would do everything in his power to keep him afloat. 

 

With an annoyed sigh, Bilbo pushed at Thorin until he rolled onto his back again and the hobbit climbed on top.  His hands were braced on his wide chest, fingers carding lightly through the dark fur there. His hands instinctively curled around Bilbo’s thighs where they bracketed his waist as he waited for the inevitable.

 

“How many times do we have to go through this before it sinks into that thick head of yours?” When he didn’t respond, Bilbo sighed again. It wasn’t just any sigh, either, it was the one that let Thorin know that he was boing extremely stupid and was about to be lectured for it. 

 

“Fine. You are not leaving this bed until you have conceded to at least attempt to let go of the past, even if I have to enumerate every reason why I love you.”  Bilbo would do it too, no matter how long it took.  The hobbit sat up, grabbing both of his hands and placing kisses to his palms, “Let’s start here, shall we?  These hands have held me with nothing short gentleness even in the throes of passion.”

 

The hobbit pressed his wrists into the pillow on either side of his head, tapping them with his fingers before letting go.  Thorin obeyed the silent order not to move as small fingers traced invisible patterns over the muscles of his arms.  Light touches continued up the column of his neck and Bilbo smirked above him as Thorin’s body gave a tiny shudder. 

 

Braced on one hand, Bilbo leaned down to press a kiss to one of his ears, whispering as a finger traced the outer shell of the other, “These ears have listened to the needs of your people and heard the council of those who care about you.”

 

His heart hammered in his chest and Thorin fought hard to keep the groan that threatened to slip past his lips under control.  Using his body’s reactions like this to get his point across was utterly unfair and Bilbo knew it.  The hobbit pulled back just far enough to press his lips to the center of his forehead, “This mind has thought of nothing but the health and wellbeing of everyone around him. Except, perhaps the elves.”

 

Thorin snorted, a small smile playing at his lips at his husband’s teasing. His lashes fluttered closed as Bilbo placed kisses to the outside corner of each eye before looking up at him again as he spoke, “These eyes have seen the truth of what has transpired. They look to the future while being mindful of the signs that history may be repeating itself.”

 

Bilbo’s tone was deadly serious, but his gaze was soft as he paused, waiting for Thorin to try to argue.  A hand cupped his cheek and Thorin instinctively leaned into the touch.  Bilbo traced a thumb across his bottom lip, “The words from this mouth have been spoken with all the care of someone who knows how powerful they can be; fair in ruling, quick to praise, just in punishment, and kind in love.”

 

Thorin was floored by the honest sincerity of the statement.  The hobbit had never spoken so plainly before, and there were no words to describe the wave of emotions that crashed over him.  Something must have shown in his gaze because Bilbo smiled brilliantly down at him, “Do you get it now?”

 

“I think so.” Thorin responded, smiling softly and studiously ignoring the faint prickle in his eyes.

 

“Are you going to stop being silly?” His husband asked seriously. 

 

Thorin nodded, “I promise I will try.”

 

“Good, because I will not tolerate anyone belittling my husband.” Bilbo stated firmly before planting a kiss to his lips.  It started of chastely, but soon turned more heated and hungry as Bilbo nipped at his bottom lip. Tongues battled, trying to taste and map every inch of the other’s mouth.  A low moan escaped his throat at his hobbit settled fully against his chest and pressed his need into his abdomen. 

 

Thorin moved then, carding his fingers into his husband’s soft curls and deepening the kiss as he lifted his knees and pressed his own burgeoning erection against Bilbo’s backside.  The hobbit moaned, nipping sharply at his lips as he pulled away.  Thorin’s wrists were snagged and pressed firmly into this pillow again, dark smirk playing at his lips, “Oh, no.  I’m not done worshiping this wonderful body of yours. These stay here until I say otherwise.”

 

He could only groan helplessly as Bilbo grazed teeth against his jaw before trailing kisses down his neck.  Soft palms skimmed down his sides, raising goosebumps in their wake as Bilbo shuffled down his body. Bilbo bit down on his collarbone and sucked hard, laving at the abused flesh with his tongue and causing Thorin’s body to arch of the bed. 

 

_Mahal_ , he’d forgotten how much of a _tease_ his husband could be.  Blunt nails scratched lightly against his stomach as a wet tongue circled one of his nipples, making it very hard to stay still.  Bilbo teased both buds to his satisfaction before continuing his journey south, scars and clear kin alike basking in his affections.  His breath came quicker as lust ran greedy fingers across his skin and heat pooled low in his belly.  

 

A wet tongue laved a path across his belly following the waistband of his smallclothes, green eyes blown dark with lust meeting his gaze.  Thorin groaned deeply as Bilbo took the tie between his teeth and pulled to undo the knot, smirking dangerously up at him. Fingers curled beneath the loosened fabric and tugged, shucking them down his legs with practiced efficiency.

 

Bilbo striped himself before climbing back up Thorin’s body, pressing them together in one swift motion that had them both groaning.  Lips crashed together in hungry, sloppy kisses and Thorin growled in frustration at the inability to touch his lover.  Hips moved together, beautiful friction sending spikes of pleasure through his body.  Above him Bilbo moved; reaching blindly across the bed to reach the vial of oil they kept on the nightstand. 

 

With a triumphant sound, Bilbo sat up and pulled the cork out of the top. Thorin watched through hooded eyes as the hobbit poured some out onto his fingers before leaning and setting the vial back on the table.  Thorin choked out a groan as his lover braced his clean hand against his chest before sliding oiled fingers around to his own entrance.  Bilbo moaned above him in a beautiful kind of torture, hooded green eyes watching him as his hands clenched tightly in an effort not to move.

 

He was incredibly hard and could feel precum pooling against his stomach. Bilbo wrapped his free hand around Thorin’s shaft causing the dwarf’s body to jolt, bucking forward into that perfect grip.  His focus narrowed to the sight above him and the steady stroking along his member, which matched the movement of Bilbo’s other hand. By the time his hobbit deemed himself ready, they were both panting and Thorin was near to begging.

 

Bilbo retrieved more oil, slicking Thorin up before shuffling into position. He placed one palm on Thorin’s stomach for leverage before pushing down.  Thorin groaned as he breached his lover’s tight opening and slid inside and it took all his strength to not thrust up and bury himself into that tight heat. Once Bilbo was fully seated against Thorin’s lap, he gave the word, “You can touch now, but I am still in control of this ride.” 

 

His hand shot up, pulling the hobbit down into a fierce kiss, catching Bilbo’s moans greedily as his hands mapped the smaller body above him.  Bilbo rolled his hips and they both groaned at the sensation and the hobbit sat up and started a slow pace.  Thorin trailed fingers across the honeyed expanse of his husband’s unmarked chest, enjoying the whimper that fell from Bilbo’s lips as he tweaked his dusky nipples. 

 

Thorin kept his hands busy, knowing that if he allowed them to settle around Bilbo’s hips that he would usurp control of this coupling.  Filthy words were tumbling from his husband’s lips as he bounced, and Thorin couldn’t help answering in kind as his pleasure mounted.  He also avoided touching his hobbit in the place he needed it most, content to draw out his pleasure as long as possible.

 

“Please, Thorin!” Bilbo pleaded, “Please, I am so close!”

 

While he really couldn’t deny that voice, he felt compelled to ask, “Is this permission to take over?”

 

“Mahal, yes! Anything!  Just please-!” Bilbo practically wailed as Thorin pulled his knees up and snapped his hips forward.  Growling, he took his hobbit’s erection in one hand and grasping his hip in the other so as not to buck him off.  A few strokes had his husband spurting across Thorin’s chest and clenching around him with a wordless shout.  A few more thrusts was all it took to send him over the edge, roaring his completion.

 

Bilbo slumped forward onto his chest, boneless as they caught their breath together. Thorin turned his head and pressed sated kisses to Bilbo’s hair, smiling as the hobbit hummed contentedly. After a few moments, Bilbo slipped off and wandered towards the bathroom, coming back with a damp cloth and cleaning them both up before crawling back into Thorin’s arms and kissing him soundly.

 

As Bilbo pulled away, he smiled cheerily, “Good morning, by the way!”

 

“It certainly is now,” Thorin agreed, laughing at his husband’s smug grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some inspiration to write and I came across the 20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge (found here: http://iriarty.tumblr.com/post/43578137224/20-day-otp-kiss-challenge ) and thought it was a good way to get a bit more serious about writing. These will be short, stand-alone drabbles with no real timeline and no real story between them. Please let me know if you enjoyed, or not whatever.


End file.
